Elves and Magic Shouldn't Mix
by tpain341
Summary: A boy lost magic and wonder is invited to go to a magical school. Should he acept or should he stay. going means a chance to learn about his lost Family, while staying ensures he doesn't lose the life he has worked so hard for. what is to become of the poor boy who was raised by elves.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: i own nothing otherwise i would be rich XD**

 **I was bored so disided to let my plot bunnies loose and this came out, hope you enjoy it.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

The mountain was a place isolated as the mountains terrain and forests were made for the animals and elves, but the humans built a village at the base of the mountain. The village was a curious site for the elves as it gave them a chance to get more understanding of how humans work together.

On the holy day of the winter solstice the elves got to see a human women give birth to a baby boy. The elves believed that being born on the winter solstice meant you were blessed by the gods while the humans thought that you were cursed by the demons. Believing this the elves took an interest in the boy and watched him as he grew up and watched in horror as the villagers abused and shunned the boy. The boy had white hair and unnatural eyes one was a shiny golden colour, while the other was a piercing deep red. This scarred the villagers and made them hate the boy more.

When the boy was 5 the villagers ransacked the boy's home and burned it down. The boy's mother, father, sister and brother were beaten and killed in the fire. The elves watched in horror as the villagers made the boy watch as his family screamed in agony as the fire burned down the boy's family and reason for life. The villagers told the poor child that it was his fault and that he was cursed. That was the last time the boy cried or screamed. The four years that followed the boy had become the villagers slave and still they treated him with cruelty. Yet the thing that astonished the elves and villagers alike was that the boy was always cheerful and smiling no matter what they did to him. Each evening he would go to the woods and give his help to any animal he found that needed help; he would give all his food to the animals and would nurse them back to help. The elves impressed with the boy visited the village and took the boy with them to their own village at the top of the mountain. The humans thought that the elves were part demon so they thought that the demons had finally come to claim their own.

The boy at first was confused but was then happy with his new life. The elves named the boy Natsu and taught him their way of life and helped him to grow even stronger and faster. And as a gift for his kindness towards all the animals and how he only took what he needed from the mountain forest and no more the forest gave the boy unsightly gifts and abilities. And by the age of 10 the boy was strongly built with a few muscles that would grow stronger as the boy grew.

The other thing the forest had given the boy was knowledge not even the elves could comprehend.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: again I own nothing :(**

 **I am not sure if i will continue this story unless loads of you review to tell me what you want to happen in the story.**

 **will Natsu go to hogwarts or another school?**

 **will he be friends with Harry? older than Harry?**

 **which house should he be in?**

 **and finally whether it should be Slash or not? and who should he be paired with?**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Natsu where are you Sheena is getting worried." Called out Kane, Natsu's best friend. Natsu had been spending more time in the forest than usual. He would go out early in the morning and only come back late in the evening covered in scratches and bite marks. This was not unusual for Natsu and the elves knew this but what was unusual was the fact that Natsu wasn't telling anyone but animal he was looking after. So Sheena, Natsu's guardian, had sent out Kane to go and get Natsu or find out who Natsu was looking after.

Kane finally spotted Natsu in one of the forests clearings but became really still when he saw 4 different predators stalking towards Natsu. Kane as an elves knew that the 4 predators of the mountains would never come into each other's territory, so he was puzzled and afraid when he saw a bear; a snake, a mountain lion and a feared white wolf all going towards Natsu. Each predator then stopped when they made a semi circle around Natsu. The bear then stepped forward and placed a branch of rare red berries in front of Natsu.

"Thank you almighty bear, yet I do not need these for mending your broken paw that was my pleasure but I will take them and share them with my friends. Thank you," said Natsu, rubbing the bear on the head.

Kane being an elf could understand many animal languages just like Natsu so he understood when the bear said "But it is I who should thank you, kind one, it was you that hunted for me when I could not. You also made sure that my cubs were well looked after and hidden it is thanks to you that me and my family are alive."

The bear nodded at Natsu again and then went back to his territory. Next came the snake who gave Natsu his old skin, this showed that the snake respected Natsu highly.

Natsu again thanked the snake.

"Just as the Bear said I am indebted to you who looked after my eggs while I rested and it was you who bandaged my whole body and cut up food for me so that I could eat it without hurting myself. Please if every you need help hiss for me and I will come," hissed the snake before also leaving.

Then the mountain lion came, who gave Natsu a dead rabbit.

The mountain lion growled thanks and licked the boys face before returning to her cubs.

And lastly the white wolf came, who howled and soon 6 more white wolves appeared. Kane now nervous withdrew little bit away.

"We the only wolves of this mountain come to you to thank you. You saved my daughter and 3 sons there is no way we can repay you," said the pack leader who then stepped over to his wife and licked her face. The wife then called for her youngest pup that was 5 months old and already the size of a full grown wolf.

"This is Hau he is to be yours from now on as a sign that you are now our pack brother. Hau is to stay by your side like any pack would," said the alpha female.

Natsu and Kane both speechless, stared at the wolves. Then Natsu broke out in a smile and attacked Hau by tickling his stomach. The wolves laughed at Natsu's strange behaviour and at Hau's constant begs for mercy.

Once the wolves had gone back and Hau and Natsu had calmed down. Only then did Kane come down and talk to Natsu.

"By the gods, Natsu! Your part of a wolf pack and the predators owe you a favour. Not even the queen has been able to do what you just did." Cried Kane as Natsu picked up his gifts and packed them carefully into his bag.

Natsu didn't reply all he did was bear hug Kane and laugh as Hau attacked Kane.

"Natsu is mine get your own Natsu," growled Hau. Both Kane and Natsu stared at each other and then laughed

But the laugh soon died away as the war horn from the elfin village. Natsu was already running before Kane or Hau could even look up.

When they got to the village Natsu saw that the village was being raided by magical beasts. It was the work of dark magic. Natsu unsheathed his knife and joined in the battle immediately the beasts were retreating.

"Natsu is great, remind me not to get him anger," said Hau as they got to the village

"Well there is a reason he doesn't have to go to training. It's because he is this village's best fighter and magician. That's also why he spends so much time in the forest he doesn't want to teach all the others which he would be made to do if any of the instructors became ill," explained Kane as Natsu killed off the last of the shadow beasts.

"All injured or wounded come here all uninjured go and bring water, food and warm clothing or blankets and help the injured then start to sort through the rubble to see for survivors. We can start to rebuild tomorrow in the meantime all though able to use healing magic help the injured. We will all go to the great hall and stay there tonight all toughs willing and able will help though who cannot walk get to the great hall. Okay now lets get going," called out an elf with black curving tattoos on both his cheeks.

"Natsu thank the god's you came thought we were done for, and by the stars is that a white wolf with you?"

"Natsu mine don't be friendly to mine or Hau bite you," growled Hau

"I'll tell you in the great hall. We need to do a scribing spell the magician can't be far away to do that kind of magic," said Natsu as he calmed Hau down. The village leader nodded and lead the way towards the great hall.

"Natsu, you're the only warrior that hasn't used up all your magic would you go do a boarder patrol? Kane can come and do the scribing spell. I don't want any more of those things coming here while we are still venerable," asked the village leader. Natsu nodded and said "I'll do a night-time watch with Hau as well so if I'm not back at day break you will know that I'm either dead or captured."

And with that Natsu left will Hau hot on his trail.

"If Natsu got captured then we would wage war to get him back. Now come Kane our people need us," said the village leader before going back towards the great hall with Kane following behind.

What the elves didn't understand was that the wizards were not there to wage war but to deliver a letter to Natsu and see why a human child was with the high elves. It was a curious situation that made one old man's blue eyes to twinkle madly.


End file.
